Chicken Scratch
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Tsukasa handwriting always has been terrible... please give it a shot!


All standard disclaimers apply. I would write it all out just to take up space, but I'm lazy and I don't feel like typing all that much. Besides…you don't really want to read of these authors notes anyways…right?

* * *

Chicken Scratch

Let it never be said that Tsukasa does not endure the most menial, annoying, and brainless things for his girlfriend. Never ever, let it be said that he doesn't care enough about his girlfriend to take everything she says to the extreme.

And if you value your life, never remind Tsukasa that his writing looks like chicken scratch.

"Domyouji-sama, you lunch is ready," the maid said before beginning to back out of the room. Once she noticed he hadn't moved from his chair, she stopped her escape attempt. "Ano…Domyouji-sama."

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to work here?" Tsukasa yelled.

"Hai…" the maid whimpered before fleeing from the room. She joined the group of maids outside who immediately tried to comfort the poor girl who had to suffer Tsukasa's wrath. And Tama-sempai wondered just why the maids had to draw straws to choose which maid had to call the child to his meals.

Tsukasa returned to the piece of paper before him. "This doesn't look like chicken scratch! I can read it! Kind of…"

* * *

The next day, Tsukasa arrived to school early, even calling Soujiro, Akira, and Rui to meet him in the cafeteria.

"Tell me how that resembles chicken scratch!" Tsukasa half yelled and half moaned. Somehow, he managed to pull that off.

Akira and Soujiro practically manhandled the paper, jumping at the chance to see what had been bothering Tsukasa for the last week. They flipped it over to see…his handwriting.

"Umm…Tsukasa."

"I wrote Tsukushi a note and she said it looked like chicken scratch!"

A rather hard book was dropped onto Tsukasa's rather hard head. "You idiot!" Tsukushi said. "That's been bothering you for a week?" Tsukasa whimpered a yes.

For the next week, Tsukasa could be found with a notebook and a pen everywhere. Tsukushi had begun to teach Tsukasa how to write properly.

"Didn't your teachers ever complain about your handwriting?"

"They never looked at it," Tsukasa replied.

"What about homework? Tests? Anything?"

"I don't do homework, I don't go to class, and my tutors have me verbalize everything because I'm supposed to be a great speaker." Tsukasa replied, completely unashamed and completely unaware that Tsukushi had already fainted from the absurdity of it all.

And of course, Tsukushi had left him with a sheet of proper writing, and had told him to practice until his writing was legible. She left before he could ask what legible meant.

* * *

The following day, Tsukasa bounced throughout the hallways. He turned each corner with a blinding smile on his face, and he skipped through the crowds of people. "Tsukushi! Tsukushi!" he called, as he jumped through the seas of fainted students and staff.

A girl with medium length chestnut turned around, recognizing the voice calling her. "Tsukushi, Tsukushi. Look, look!" He stuck a piece of paper in front of her face. "I told you I could do it I told you I could!"

She laughed, a gentle, soft chuckle. Tsukushi Makino leaned up and kissed him. Tsukasa blushed a new shade of red. The paper lay forgotten as it dropped onto the floor, fluttering from Tsukasa's now limp hand.

Tsukushi glanced at it for a moment, kissed him again, and said, "It still looks like chicken scratch.

OWARI.

* * *

Okay, okay. I know it wasn't great…but the plot bunny has been bothering me forever and my other fics are getting nowhere (but I do have a half finished chapter done for one of PoT fics) so I figured, why not?

Anyways…could I please get a review or two so I know that somebody actually read it? Pretty please? Or maybe just a review saying that the story sucks and that I should trash it, but still.

Favorites are fun, reviews are love, and everyone gets hugs and kisses. First reviewer gets a message written in Tsukasa's chicken scratch. The messages are completely non-existent so please hurry. Lawl.

Mucho love, minna! (Everyone)


End file.
